


Diplomacy

by thesilverwing



Series: Edelholst brainworms [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Creampie, Diplomatic meetings, Dom/sub, F/M, Holst Goneril bent over a desk, Scar Kissing, Selectively Mute Holst Goneril, Trans Character, Trans Edelgard von Hresvelg, Trans Holst Goneril, sharp nails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilverwing/pseuds/thesilverwing
Summary: In which Holst runs a diplomatic meeting and Edelgard makes the scheduled break interesting.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Holst Goneril
Series: Edelholst brainworms [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049087
Kudos: 3





	Diplomacy

**Author's Note:**

> hello welcome to more edelholst political drama simulator aka my new favorite rarepair. brainworms courtesy of an rp server so this Holst and Edelgard is a very specific portrayal. also, they’re both trans! in this fic, Edelgard refers to her genitalia with the word “cock”. have fun, go wild, peace out

“...and as laid out in these plans, Goneril establishing regular trade with the Adrestian Empire will surely increase the prosperity of all territories. This meeting will now take a one hour recess, after which we may come together again to negotiate any changes and sign this new agreement. As always, thank you to all in attendance.” Holst completes his speech, exuding the required composure of a Duke as he sits back down and organizes some papers in front of him. His eyes flick over to where Edelgard sat before, but finds her chair empty. If he’s a bit disappointed, it’s kept off his face while others are still in the room. They had appearances to keep up, it would be a scandal if he looked at Edie in the ways he wanted to. Holst is the last to depart, intending to find an empty hallway where he can decompress before he needs to return to the conference room. Running these meetings are a double edged sword. While he’s glad that he can host like before, giving the required speeches are exhausting and he craves nothing more than to drop back into a comfortable silence.

He walks purposefully towards one corner of the Goneril mansion, where he knows there is a comfortable couch and a nice view waiting for him. As he turns a corner he can see it, but a hand grabs his arm from behind and pulls him into a dark room. Holst almost gets a scream out, but a small hand presses against his mouth and he can feel sharp nails digging into his cheek, another hand holds his wrists to his chest and pins him to the wall with a considerable amount of force. The nails are familiar, making him pause long enough to recognize the silhouette of the person. They’re small, with flowing hair that he would recognize a mile away. Edelgard. 

Holst melts, ceasing the fight against her grip. Edie notices, as she releases him to move her hands and wrap them around his waist, pleased when he does the same to hug her. “Holst Goneril, you’re quite the diplomat.” She traces his spine with her nails, smiling as he shivers. “If you were born in the Empire, you would have made an excellent retainer.” She releases him, moving towards the window to allow a bit more light into the room before locking the door. They needed some privacy.

Holst has moved to lean against the desk, wondering what she has planned by pulling him in here. It’s answered easily enough when she approaches him again, placing a hand on his cheek. Her sharp nails skim across his skin again, thumb shifting to press against his lips. Holst opens them obediently, then finds his jaw pulled open and tongue pinned to the bottom of his mouth by a sharp point. 

“We have about forty-five minutes before our meeting resumes, would you like to make them count?” 

He nods, relishing the way her nail digs in deeper. She examines his outfit, the full regalia for the Goneril leader, cape included. Her hand leaves his face to toy with a button on his shirt. “Take this off for me, beloved. Keep the cape on.” Edelgard smiles as he removes the suit jacket, then the buttons on his shirt are undone one by one. His chest is bare, fabric discarded on the desk chair behind them. Edie directs him to keep his hands behind his back until she says otherwise, and Holst quickly complies. He holds himself with all the strength and poise of a leader, pushing his chest out as one hand locks around his wrist. His eyes meet hers just before she calmly undoes his belt and the zipper of his pants.

Edelgard steps back, taking in the sight he makes. With barely a word she has an Alliance general at her beck and call, utterly debauched though she’s barely touched him. “A pity your obedience never applies to political matters, but I think I like you better like this. After all, a retainer is meant to serve in more ways than one.” Holst licks his lips, an outward representation of how much he enjoys the thought, even if it’s merely fantasy. “Stand against the desk for me, darling.” He obeys, the tops of his thighs making contact with the wood. While he can’t see her like this, he can feel her press against his arms and back, one hand reaching around to pinch a nipple while the other ends up in his hair. 

Holst shivers, shifting around with his growing frustration. But he doesn’t move his hands, he’s being good for her as he always does. Edelgard plays with him, alternating between pinching, stroking, and scratching his chest until it elicits a needy whine. It’s her cue to tighten the grip in his hair and use that leverage to slam his chest into the desk. The sound reverberates off the walls in the otherwise silent room and Holst is left stunned, head hanging over the edge. 

His breath can be heard softly as he waits in anticipation, muscles coiled for whatever Edie has in store for him. He feels the long cape being moved to the side, draped gracefully so it was no longer covering his body in a meaningful way. The hand leaves his hair and he drops his head forward as Edelgard pulls at the only fabric left preserving his modesty, exposing his ass in one swift movement. “You’re being such a good retainer,” she says softly, cupping his ass in her hands. Holst’s fingers twitch, but his hands remain behind his back out of sheer willpower.

The cold air of the room is hard for him to ignore. Is that the reason for his goosebumps, or is it his current situation? He turns his head to the side, catching a glimpse of Edie out of the corner of his eye. What he would give to be able to see her expression, to know what she was thinking at this moment. Instead, he feels a finger slip between his wet folds and tease at his clit. That gets a whine out of him, which is punished by the withdrawal of her hand. “I want to leave you frustrated and walking back into that room with my cum dripping out of you for the rest of the meeting, would you like that?” Holst feels his clit throb, just the thought of it turning him on even more. He nods his agreement, which is rewarded by Edie nudging his legs further open. Her fingers are back, gently pressing into his hole and feeling how aroused he is. A few minutes more and he might even be literally dripping onto the floor. But those fingers withdraw as well, followed by the clicking of heels on the floor.

Holst looks up, seeing Edelgard enter his view. She stands in front of him with a soft expression on her face, reaching a hand out to stroke his hair gently. “I’m indulging your oral fixation. Suck.” Her skirt is pulled up and her panties are pulled down to her thighs, leaving Edie’s cock at the perfect height for Holst’s mouth. She gets closer, eyes fluttering closed as her darling Alliance pet brings her to full hardness. It truly was a shame he wasn’t her retainer, his mind and mouth had equal value. He enthusiastically sucks until she pulls away. “Not yet. You serve me, remember?” Holst nods desperately, his wrist in a death grip where he’s still holding his hands behind his back. He doesn’t care what she does, he just wants to feel anything that Edelgard will give him. She moves out of sight again, heels clicking until the sound stops right behind him. He feels hands on his ass and the blunt head of her cock pressing in slowly. 

Holst’s breathing picks up as he feels her filling him, and it’s soon augmented by her sharp nails digging into his back. When she starts thrusting in and out, he can hardly think about anything other than chasing the orgasm he isn’t allowed to have. His arms shake from the effort of keeping them behind his back, and Edie must notice as she has the kindness to direct him to hold onto the desk instead. His hands come up to grasp the wood as he tries to stifle the soft sounds that want to escape him. If they were found, it would be disastrous. 

Edelgard’s pace is calculated to bring them both the maximum amount of pleasure, but keeps Holst wanting for more. She looks forward to seeing him in the meeting later, trying not to squirm in his seat as he’s leaking cum from his pussy. Would he try to touch himself under the table, even with all the dignitaries in the room? She takes a certain satisfaction from pushing him, knowing that he can handle the results of her whims with grace. She feels a telltale clench around her cock and withdraws, refusing Holst the opportunity to cum. “Close, weren’t you?” He grunts in frustration, eyes screwing shut as he tries to calm himself. One of his hands move to sign. _Yes. Thank you, my liege._

She takes pity on him, and instead of pounding back into his drenched hole, Edie presses herself against his back to kiss at the scars at his shoulders. Holst’s hand loosens its grip on the desk to run fingers through her soft hair once she’s close enough. It’s a tender moment, and she’s content to let his breathing start to even out before pulling away to continue what they started. She slams into him, keeping her thrusts varied enough to make sure he has no chance of an orgasm before she does. 

Holst suffers in the best way, his pleasure and frustration growing the longer this goes on. His brain feels hazy, and some part of his mind wonders how he can go back into the meeting. The other part is just hungry for Edelgard’s cock in any hole she wants to use. He knows he’ll be denied, sent back throbbing and thinking of her as he privately wishes he held a different station. The thought of spending more time with her, of being bound to her as a retainer flitted through his thoughts on occasion. But he couldn’t achieve his goals like that when Goneril and the Alliance needed him. They could pretend that his loyalty rested with her, as though she held both his heart and mind in her unyielding grip. Unfortunately, Edie could only have one, though the fruits borne of his heart are delicious. 

He writhes as Edelgard hits a particularly pleasurable spot inside him, a movement stopped almost immediately by her strong hand coming down on his back and pinning him to the desk. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see her other hand on his cape as she supports herself with the desk. Her nails dig into his skin, to serve as a reminder later on while he tries to run a negotiation. Holst gasps when her thrusts become more forceful, the edge of his orgasm nearly in reach when he feels Edelgard cum, her soft noises are so sweet, her hips stuttering their pattern as she fills him even more. After a few moments, she stills. He can feel her lean down to rest against his back again, tracing his scars and kissing another few of his marks while Holst slowly comes down from his high. There’s nothing he wants more than to reach down and finish himself off, but that wasn’t the game. With Edie, he always followed the rules.

After a minute, Edelgard straightens up and her cock buried in his pussy withdraws, replaced by fingers pushing her leaking cum back into his hole where it belonged. “Wait like this, be my obedient vassal for a moment longer.” She is kind enough to pull up his bottoms after cleaning herself off, ensuring that any dripping will be into the fabric of his underwear. A hand runs along his belt before he’s directed to stand again. Holst obeys, then wraps his arms around Edie unbidden and rests his chin on her head. They share a gentle minute together before realizing their time is nearly up. “Get dressed, I’ll see you soon.” Holst is pulled down for a soft kiss before she takes her leave. He’s left standing alone in the office, cum slowly leaving his body as he thinks about the next few hours of negotiations they must get through. The thought of looking at Edelgard makes him want to combust, but the distance makes the moments they share so much sweeter. 

With that, he pulls his shirt and suit jacket back on. Belt buckled, buttons done up nearly to the top, and hair brushed with his fingers until he’s sure it doesn’t look like he just had sex in an office. Holst takes a breath and opens the door, walking down the hall back to the conference room. And if he sits a little more carefully than before, no one comments on it.


End file.
